videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Steve
Steve (スティーブ Steve) is the main protagonist of the Minecraft series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Steve is more of a representative of Minecraft as a game than himself. He's a bit slow-paced, due to the excessive amount of items they carry. Steve suffers from his slow speed, and his many laggy moves, but excels in high risk/high reward combat. Steve is an incredibly hard hitter up close, but his ranged game is terrible. His side specials arm him with Ender Pearls, but these will deal damage to Steve as well as teleport him across the stage. His physics are also carried from Minecraft, including jump height, aerial mobility, and most projectiles’ trajectory. He is armed with an inventory that’s filled to the brim with possibilities, and has even more items at his disposal thanks to Custom Moves. Similarly to Mega Man, Mii Fighters, and Palutena, all of Steve’s Customs are entirely different Items with very different properties. Steve is a "Bag-of-Tricks" fighter, and nearly all of his attacks use a different weapon! The only exceptions are Diamond Pickaxe (Side Smash, Side Taunt, Down Taunt, and breaking blocks after using them), and Swords (Down Special 1 – Crafting Table). Like Minecraft itself, Steve is designed for the player to choose their design. If you want an all-out offensive character, you might want to have the Dispenser, TNT and Eyes of Ender. If you’re looking for a tricky character who’s all about mix-ups and randomness, you’ll like Slime Blocks and Potions, and the occasional Snowball. In the spirit of his home game, Steve lets you build a moveset. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Steve punches 2 times, then does an infinite jab which slowly pushes himself away from the opponent and delivers a finishing punch. ** With Sword - Steve hits twice with his Sword in quick succession by slashing horizontally. * Side Tilt - Diamond Shovel: Steve slashes his Diamond Shovel forward, not going very far but doing a good amount of damage. ** With Sword - Steve swings his Sword vertically forward, can be direction-alized. * Up Tilt - Shears: Steve slashes a pair of Shears directly above himself, doing two hits. ** With Sword - Steve looks upwards, and slashes his Sword directly at the sky. * Down Tilt - Diamond Hoe: Steve tills the ground in-front of himself with a Diamond Hoe, bouncing enemies upwards. Steve’s prime combo-starter. ** With Sword - Steve crouches, and hits the ground in-front of himself with his Sword. * Dash Attack - Diamond Axe: Steve leaps into the air, delivering a aerial hit with his Diamond Axe. * Side Smash - Diamond Pickaxe: Steve holds out his Diamond Pickaxe while charging, and hits 3 times directly forward when released. The 3 hits combo into each other, making this a prime killing move. * Up Smash - Bow & Arrow: Steve aims his bow to the sky at a 60° angle. When fired, the arrow will go upwards at the same angle, and has about the same range as an aerial Ness PK Fire. The attack will do more damage and go higher when fully charged. An amazing anti-air. * Down Smash - Flint & Steel: Steve holds a Flint & Steel while charging, and will quickly light fires on both sides when released. This move works similarly to Little Mac’s, where it auto-combos into the second hit and sends the opponent flying horizontally. * Neutral Aerial - Water Bucket: Steve places a Water Bucket above himself, and is covered by the water flow. This attack doesn’t do any damage, but gives Steve a windbox that pushes the opponent downwards. * Forward Aerial - Fire Charge: Steve throws out a Fire Charge. It has a good range, and landing it can result in some good damage. * Back Aerial - Piston: Steve places a Piston behind himself, propelling him forward a bit and doing 2 hits to opponents. Steve breaks the Piston after extending. This is one of very few B-Airs that will turn the character around. * Up Aerial - Egg: Steve throws an Egg directly upwards, doing a good amount of upward knockback. * Down Aerial: Steve quickly places a falling block (Sand/Gravel/Anvil) beneath himself. This attack works similarly to Villager’s, with it being randomized. All three possible blocks fall down, and will disappear when they make contact with any entity or surface. These are registered as projectiles, and can be reflected, pocketed, and absorbed. * Grab - Ninja Rope: Steve uses his Fishing Rod, and will grab with a hook. The line goes in a short arc, and will draw in opponents that it contacts. While it has a long range, it arcs and can miss opponents if mistimed. It’s slow, but his strong throws make up for it’s odd properties. He can also even use it for a tether recovery. * Pummel - Raw Porkchop: Steve uses a Raw Porkchop, and will slowly hit the opponent with it. * Forward Throw: Steve swings the opponent forward, making them fly off the hook. * Back Throw - Door: Steve swings the opponent behind him while placing a Door between himself and them. He then opens the door, sending the opponent flying away. * Up Throw - Beacon: Steve swings the opponent into the air and quickly places a Beacon under them. The Beacon then lights up, with the beam sending the opponent higher into the air. * Down Throw - Fence Post/Lead: Steve laces a Fence Post and connects the opponent to it with a Lead. The opponent is now trapped in-place for 2.5 seconds, or until they’re hit. Mashing the "A" button will allow them to escape after 1.7 seconds. * Neutral Special - TNT: Steve places a block of TNT in front of himself. Pressing the Special Attack button again will make Steve place a Lever and click it, activating the TNT. It is then subject to gravity (i.e. will fall directly down if in the air or off a ledge) and will explode after 2 seconds. Unlike actual Minecraft, Steve can activate the TNT with the Lever from anywhere on the stage with no Redstone required. As it closes in on the detonation, the block will flash rapidly. The explosion is very powerful, and can kill past 110%. The explosion will also reflect projectiles. A great way to surprise someone who’s trying to grab the ledge. **'Custom 1 - Jukebox:' Steve places a Jukebox on the stage. When activated, the Jukebox will emit musical notes for about 5 seconds before disappearing. When opponents come into contact with the Jukebox’s music, they will be put to sleep. While this attack does no damage, it can be used as a bait and punish very well. The Jukebox has a small AoE, but shouldn’t be difficult to land if used well. The Jukebox will despawn after the song is over. **'Custom 2 - Ender Chest:' Steve places an Ender Chest on the stage, that is capable of absorbing projectiles of any strength, and then teleporting away. It will capture all projectiles of any type or strength, but is strictly just an absorbing tool. However, the particles it emits upon disappearing can do a small amount of damage. The attack is very quick, allowing players to easily capture deadly projectiles. * Side Special - Ender Pearl: Steve throws an Ender Pearl forward, going about as far as Little Mac’s Jolt Haymaker. Upon contact with the ground, Steve will be instantly teleported to the Ender Pearls landing point. Steve will receive damage upon his landing, and also deals out damage to nearby opponents. Steve will be left in freefall upon reappearing, but can still grab ledges. **'Custom 1 - Eye of Ender:' Steve tosses an Eye of Ender into the air, which will hover for a moment before homing in on a nearby opponent. The Eye will do damage upon contact, and will just drop directly downwards if nobody is within range. **'Custom 2 - Snowball:' This attack has the same range as the Ender Pearl, but has a different effect. When hit with a snowball, the opponent will not receive any damage, but will be knocked back significantly. If the snowball hits an aerial opponent, they will be left in freefall. * Up Special - Dirt Pillar: Steve will place a block of dirt beneath himself, jump, and repeat. This process is incredibly slow and Steve is at the mercy of a well timed projectile, but is made up for by Steve’s ability to cancel at any time and have access to all of his attacks (except Up Special) from atop the pillar. The pillar has a maximum height of 6 blocks, and will despawn if Steve is off the pillar for 2 seconds. While Steve can double-jump off the Dirt Pillar, he cannot place more dirt until he’s either on the pillar or on the stage again. On the ground, Steve places a dirt block in front of himself that can be used as a shield or a platform. Steve cannot place dirt over ledges. As previously stated, Steve has a maximum of 6 blocks that can be in use at any time. The dirt blocks have a hurtbox of 4% each. **'Custom 1 - Dispenser:' Steve places an upward-facing dispenser, which launches a Firework and sends Steve rocketing upwards. When the Firework explodes, it does damage to anyone in the vicinity except Steve, and forms a Creeper face. It goes about as high as Zelda’s Farore’s WInd, but cannot be directionalized. It will despawn instantly after aerial use. When placed on the ground, the Dispenser will shoot Fireworks forward as a projectile, and has 18% of health. The projectiles are slow and run on a pattern, and they have about the same range as PK Fire. Steve can only have one of these on the field at any point, and will be unable to recover if the Dispenser is still out. **'Custom 2 - Slime Block:' Steve quickly places a Slime Block, bouncing him upwards. Similar to Pac-Man’s Pac-Jump, the Slime Block will stick around to bounce Steve even higher! Other characters can also use the Slime Block while it’s still there, but it despawns after about 8 seconds. When used on the ground, Steve will place the Slime Block in front of himself, and it works similarly to a Bumper. It does no damage to players, but will bounce them away and reflect projectiles. This attack can be gimped, as the Slime Block has a hurtbox and breaks after 10%. * Down Special - Crafting Table: Steve places a Crafting Table, and will automatically begin to use it. The Crafting Menu from Minecraft appears in the air above the Table, and will slowly begin to be filled in. It is about the same size as the Crafting Table. Depending on how long the button is held, Steve will craft one of five different types of Swords (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, and Diamond). Once a Sword is crafted, it will give Steve special Tilts with strength that is determined by the Sword. The Swords will break after a period of time, each Sword having a specific number of hits, which are shown via a bar on his Character Icon. When a Sword breaks, Steve is reverted to his original attacks. ***'Wood' - The weakest Sword type, is only slightly better than regular tilts. Breaks after 8 hits. Takes about 3 seconds to craft. ***'Stone' - The slowest Sword type, but has great strength! Breaks after 11 hits. Takes about 5 seconds to craft. ***'Iron' - Balanced, but not as strong as Diamond. Breaks after 15 hits. Takes about 8 seconds to craft. ***'Gold' - Low damage and low durability, but incredibly fast and very low end-lag. Perfect for comboing. Breaks after 8 hits. Takes about 9 seconds to craft. ***'Diamond' - The best of the swords. High damage, high durability, and moderate speed. Breaks after 20 hits. Takes about 11 seconds to craft. **'Custom 1 - Furnace:' Steve places a Furnace, and the Smelting menu shows up above it, and is slightly wider than the Furnace. Steve puts a stack of Coal in the bottom box, and begins to cook foods. When held, the output will change over time, resulting in better foods being cooked. After a food is completed, it can be eaten by using Down Special once more, or be thrown at opponents like a normal item. Steve cannot cook more food until he has already eaten or thrown the food he has. All foods only do 1% of damage. To balance this move out a bit, there is a 1-in-15 chance of the food being raw, and having an opposite effect (i.e. the Steak would deal 17% damage to Steve). These can be identified by their different coloring, and still only do 1% of damage. ***'Baked Potato' – This food is the quickest, but also restores very little health. It only takes about 0.75 seconds to cook and restores 1% of damage. ***'Cooked Fish' – This one takes about 2.5 seconds, and restores 5% of damage. ***'Cooked Chicken' – Chicken takes about 4 seconds, and restores 7% of damage. ***'Cooked Rabbit' – Cooked Rabbit is pretty good, as it only takes 5.8 seconds and restores 9% of damage. ***'Cooked Mutton' – Mutton needs 7 seconds, and restores 11% of damage. ***'Steak' – Steak is the strongest, needing 12 seconds to cook and restoring 17% of damage when eaten. **'Custom 2 - Brewing Stand:' Steve places a Brewing Stand, and places some ingredients within it. The Brewing Stand menu appears above the Stand (Same size as the Furnace box), and begins to slowly brew a Potion. As long as the button is held, the Potions being created will change. When a Brew is completed, Steve will gain that Potion, which can be thrown like any other item. All of the potions will effect Steve if he is hit by it. The potions will emit their color-specific particles when Steve is holding them, to further help the player identify them. Steve’s Brewing Stand has a cooldown time of about 25 seconds, to deter players from spamming their Potions. ***'Potion of Weakness' – This potion will decrease the Damage and Knockback of anyone it touches by 15%, including Steve if he is in the blast radius. While it doesn’t do any damage, it will definitely be of use when Steve is at a high percent. It only lasts about 8 seconds, so time it right to take down your enemies when they’re weak! Takes about 0.75 seconds to brew. ***'Potion of Poison' - This potion will apply a poison effect that drains 1% every 30 frames, for about 10 seconds. It will effect Steve in the same way, if caught in it’s blast. It’s also perfect for gimping an opponent’s recovery – 1% (Hits 1-20) Takes about 4 seconds to brew. ***'Potion of Strength' – This potion works opposite to the Potion of Weakness, making Steve (or his enemies) stronger by about 20%, and increasing their knockback by the same ratio. This potion is perfect for finishing off your opponents with a powerful strike! The potion lasts about 12 seconds, so get in your damage while you can! Takes about 7 seconds to brew. ***'Potion of Invisibility' – This potion is pretty straight-forward, and follows the same rules as the previous potions. It will make anyone it comes into contact with invisible for about 15 seconds, making it perfect for mixing up your play! However, your shadow still shows, and your sounds will still play while invisible. Takes about 9 seconds to brew. ***'Potion of Harming' – This potion is also very straight-forward, as it will instantly do 18% damage to anyone it comes into contact with. It follows the same rules as any other potion, and is one of Steve’s most powerful attacks. Takes about 12 seconds to brew. * Final Smash - The Wither: Steve quickly builds a Wither Totem before jumping on top of it before completing it, allowing him to control the Wither. The Wither quickly charges up, and then explodes, doing damage to nearby opponents. The player is able to freely move The Wither around the stage, and pressing the Special Attack button will make The Wither send out homing Wither Skulls. After 12 seconds of free reign, The Wither explodes once more, doing damage to nearby opponents and returning Steve and the stage to normal. During the Final Smash, Steve and The Wither are both invincible, and there is a maximum of 8 Wither Skulls to fire, which will not go through any platforms or Stage Hazards. Taunts * Up: Steve pulls out a piece of Bread, and takes about 2 seconds to eat it. * Side: Steve places one of 15 different blocks at random, and then breaks them with a Diamond Pickaxe after about a second. The different blocks make their individual placing and breaking noises, but are all broken at the same speed. *#Ice *#Cake *#Melon *#Stone Block *#Diamond Block *#Sponge *#Glowstone *#Command Block *#Mob Spawner *#Obsidian *#Enchanting Table *#Wooden Planks *#Netherrack *#Dragon Egg *#Redstone Block * Down: Steve pulls out his Diamond Pickaxe, and attempts to mine directly downwards. Unfortunately, Steve is incapable of digging through the stage and he gives up after trying about a second. Idle Poses * Steve pulls out either a Map, a Clock, a Compass, or a Book and looks it over before returning to his idle stance. * Steve places a Flower Pot on the stage, looks it over, and then picks it back up. Depending on which character you play as, the Flower Pot’s contents will be different. Steve will have a Dandelion, and Alex has a Poppy. After picking it up, Steve returns to his idle stance. Cheer * Steve! Steve! Steve! (Steve) * Alex! Alex! Alex! (Alex) On-Screen Appearance * A Nether Portal appears and Steve jumps out, he then assumes his idle stance. The Nether Portal disappears in a burst of purple particles. Victory Poses * Steve puts a Pumpkin on his head, and accidentally gets turned around. * Steve is seen building a small wooden house, before suddenly looking at the screen and waving at it. * Steve mines a block of Diamond Ore, and then holds the Diamond towards the screen as it shines. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL4i9FKuiEA (Theme Song - Minecraft) (0:14-0:21) Losing Pose * Steve claps to the winner with his head down. Trophy Description Steve has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Steve Steve is the hero of Minecraft, and has brought everything he could think of to Smash! This cubed creator has taken on Zombies, Spiders, and even the Ender Dragon, by thinking with his Pickaxe instead of his fists. Like most heroes, Steve isn’t much of a talker – I think he’s kind of a square. * Minecraft (Wii U, 2011) Steve (Alt.) Steve’s Crafting Table allows him to upgrade his offensive to something a little more pointy. When fully completed, Steve will gain his legendary Diamond Sword, and can land devastating blows to opponents with it! * Minecraft (Wii U, 2011) Costumes * Steve (Default) * Tennis Steve * Tuxedo Steve * Prisoner Steve * Alex (Alternate Costume) * Prisoner Alex * Cyclist Alex * Boxer Alex Trivia *Notch, Minecraft's creator himself said it should be neat if Steve is in Smash Bros. *Steve's aesthetics, movements and sound effects are straight out of his home game Minecraft. *When KO'd, the contents of Steve's inventory erupt from wherever he was KO'd similarly to Mega Man's, Zero's and Rosalina & Luma's. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Minecraft